


I'm here

by AuthorInDistress



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorInDistress/pseuds/AuthorInDistress
Summary: Prompt: “Don’t underestimate what a person can do to protect those they care about.”





	

**.**

**Prompt: “Don’t underestimate what a person can do to protect those they care about.”  
**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Daichi paced before the door, his face set whilst the rest of them just watched. 

“No one goes in,” He ordered once he’d eventually stopped, “I don’t care what you think is important, those girls stay in there.” 

Suga stepped forward from where he’d been leaning against the counter and put a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright, Daichi,” He said softly, “No one blames you for this.”

“Well I blame me for this,” Daichi snapped back, shaking his shoulder from Suga’s grip, “We knew it was dangerous out there now, we shouldn’t have trusted anyone else.”

“ _Daichi_ \- ” Suga’s protest stopped at the look that Daichi gave him and he let him walk away after that, watching him go with a frown.

Tanaka pushed himself to his feet, standing before Suga and blocking his view, “He’s just scared, Suga-san, he didn’t mean that.”

Suga sighed, “I know. Those girls were planning to kill us, I’d be scared as well, but it isn’t his fault this happened,” He ran a hand through his hair, “They were calling for help, it was a _good_ thing he opened the door to them.”

“He thinks we’re all his responsibility,” Tanaka shrugged, “If anything goes wrong, he’ll think it’s his fault. There’s no adults here and he’s the Captain.”

Suga smiled at him, before turning to the rest of them quickly, “I’ll talk to Daichi later and we can decide what to do with these girls but in the meantime we should all get some rest.”

“What if they escape?” Hinata asked, hugging his knees on the floor.

“I can watch the door,” Kageuama offered, “I slept for ages yesterday, I’m not tired.”

Suga looked at him, aware that his sleeping had been in fits regardless of how long he’d tried, but he didn’t want to say that in front of everybody else. This situation seemed to be affecting Kageyama more than any of them and he was sure that it was because he’d been alone for the most part whilst the rest of them had found each other pretty quickly. 

The world outside the shop that they’d barricaded themselves in was _hell_ and Kageyama had been alone in it for almost three days before Asahi had spotted him through a gap in the boards. 

He’d been wide-eyed and limping from a sprained ankle, bundled in blankets and refusing to speak for hours. He must have seen things, out there, and they’d all left him to revive himself at his own pace. Only Asahi had managed to get through to him then.

“Okay,” Suga nodded, “Keep an eye out and make sure the door stays locked. Unless, I don’t know, in an emergency.”

“He can’t stay awake all night,” Narita said from where he was sorting through the food.

“I’ll take over from him at dawn,” Asahi said, his sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and one of his trousers ripped at the knee; a bandage peeking through the threads. 

“Alright.” Suga looked at Tanaka meaningfully before walking toward the toilet where Daichi had gone before. Tanaka clapped his hands and gestured that they all made to sleep, using their jackets and packets of pet food for pillows and blankets. 

Kageyama rose from where he’d been sitting and pushed the counter’s stool before the staffroom, perching himself on it and watching the rest of them. 

After he’d spoken to Daichi, Suga returned to the group with him in tow and they settled down as well.

“You sure you’re alright, Kageyama?” He checked just before he did and Kageyama nodded, lifting a magazine from the floor and flicking through it. 

His hands were shaking despite the nod but tiredness was more important at the moment and Suga couldn’t help feeling that he was being selfish by saying to himself that he’ll check on him in the morning before closing his eyes, but his body was aching and he was out like a light in only a few seconds. 

Kageyama finished the magazine by the time they were all sleeping and he stood to look for another that might be scattered on the floor. He didn’t want to get bored and fall asleep accidentally, not when he’d volunteered like this but there was nothing else around him. 

He needn’t have bothered moving however, because as soon as he did he heard a thud from inside the staffroom and paused. 

Another soon followed and he realised that the girls were pushing against the door and he quickly put his hand to the handle to stop them, “Stop it,” He whispered through the wood and he heard one of them panting.

“Oh thank god,” She muttered, “One of you is awake,” Kageyama frowned, “I need a tampon. My friend’s on her period, she’ll get sick without one.”

“A tampon?” 

“Yes, a tampon!” She slammed a hand against the door, making Kageyama flinch back, “Haven’t you heard of one?”

He glared at the door, “You’ll have to wait until morning.”

“She _can’t,”_ She sounded panicked now, “Have you ever seen a period cycle? What do you think those _things_ out there will do when they smell her blood? Hm?” She hit the door again, “You’ll put us all in danger, you fucking idiot - !”

“Alright!” He whispered furiously, her panic seeping into him, “Just wait!” 

He checked that everyone else was still asleep before carefully stepping over Hinata’s sleeping body and walking toward the feminine hygiene section. He looked over the fallen packets before finding one that said tampon instead of ‘pad’ and picked it up. 

He lifted the key from the counter’s drawer and pressed a hand against the door, “Move back and I’ll throw it in,” He said, feeling his heart thud at unlocking it. He shouldn’t, but what if she was right? And it wasn’t as if he was letting them out. 

Unfortunately, he put too much faith in the assumption that she’d listened when he’d said to move back. When he opened the door, the other girl was sitting on the table but he couldn’t see the one who’d spoken to him. He took a step back, about to slam the door shut before she could jump out at him but he wasn’t quite fast enough. 

Something hard hit his head and he slipped over the wooden floor and landed against bags of toilet-roll. She was on him before he could get up and something cold wrapped around his throat, squeezing the air out of him. He choked, his fingers coming up to scrabble against it and he realised that it was a phone cord. 

The girl’s eyes burned into his as she tightened the cord around his neck, barring her teeth like an animal as the other girl stood and held his legs down. He tried to kick out anyway, his feet scrabbling over the floor and his hands clawing at the cord that was killing him. 

“No - ”

“Shut up,” She growled, yanking the cords in one hand and pushing Kageyama’s head down with the other. He felt his face begin to warm, black spots dancing in his vision and his heartbeat thrumming loudly in his ears. God, he was _dying_.

A second later, however, the pain was gone and the girl was sprawled on her side; clutching at her head. Asahi stood over him like a giant in the flickering lights, his face dark with an anger that he’d never seen on him before. 

The girl crawled backward, putting a hand out to stop from being hit again, but Asahi didn’t even look at her and just lifted Kageyama up into his arms; carrying him out of the room. Tanaka stood by the door whilst Asahi sat Kageyama down on the stool, checking his neck over. 

“Kageyama?” Asahi cupped his face, holding him as he gasped for breath, “It’s alright, breathe. Breathe slowly.” He slid a hand behind Kageyama’s head, pressing their foreheads together, “Copy me. In … out.” He continued, trying to calm him. There was a red band, like a necklace, around his neck from the cords and his eyes looked as shocked as they’d been when they’d first found him outside, “I’m here, it’s okay.”

Tanaka lifted the key to shut the door and lock it, meeting the gaze of the girl who had still not moved from where she’d fallen, “He _hit_ me,” She said, sounding shocked that Asahi had done such a thing.

Tanaka scoffed, “Don’t underestimate what a person can do to protect those they care about.” He said, angrily, locking the door. 

“We should kick them out,” Asahi muttered but Tanaka just put a hand on his shoulder and said that he’d go to get some ice for Kageyama’s neck. 

As he stepped away, Kageyama brought his hands up to grip Asahi’s wrists, his breathing slowing now, “Azumane-san - ” His breath hitched and Asahi pulled him closer.

“It’s okay,” He murmured gently, “I’m here … I’m here.”

.

**Author's Note:**

> I was doing drabbles on my tumblr :D
> 
> My tumblr is: [tony-in-distress](tony-in-distress.tumblr.com)


End file.
